


Happenstance

by jalapeno_jazz



Series: Madame Minister [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_jazz/pseuds/jalapeno_jazz
Summary: First in (hopefully) a series of vignettes from the House of Malfoy





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...just a little something. There may be more...
> 
> My thanks to my beta, LaBelladoneX, without whom there would be less Britishness and more commas.

_7 o'clock in the morning_  

She started to stir, her conscious thoughts returning for the first time since last night.

“Good morning, beautiful,” she heard from behind, an arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to press against him. She wiggled a bit closer, relishing his warmth, and he sighed deeply, planting a kiss in what she was sure were unruly curls.

“I don’t want to get up yet. Five more minutes,” she whispered.

“No worries, love. It’s still early. You have all the time in the world. And besides, I like the idea of having you all to myself a few minutes longer,” he replied.

She turned to face him, reaching out a hand to brush his blond locks out of his face.

“What have I gotten us into?” she groaned. 

“Love, not only are you beautiful…” He paused to kiss her, “but also brilliant…” He kissed her again. “And while I am not overly fond of sharing you…” And again, “you will be amazing.” He kissed her gently, pouring his feelings into each movement, cherishing the woman in his arms. 

She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of not having to be anyone more than who she was at this moment, a woman secure in the arms of the man she loved. He was her rock. Her anchor. Her shelter in the storm. It hadn’t always been like that, but she couldn’t imagine her life having turned out any other way.

“But what if I…” she started.

“None of that now,” he shushed her. “You’ve been working towards this for as long as I’ve known you. I have no doubts about this, and I know you don’t either.”

She gazed into his eyes, to the look that had held her captive for many years now. His eyes had drawn her in back then. Eyes that had seen so much, with secrets buried deep inside them - her secrets, their secrets. Right now they only spoke of devotion and adoration. 

“I couldn’t do this without you,” she sighed, acknowledging his steadfast support.

He chuckled. “You could,” he admitted, “but I wouldn’t want you to. Nothing makes me happier than you do, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh…not even your new racing broom?”

“Not a chance.”

“Or Winnie’s special chocolate cake?”

“A favorite to be sure, but a poor substitute.”

“What about your new venture with Blaise?”

“Now, witch, you’re just being ridiculous,” he chuckled again, and pulled his arms tighter around her. “The rest can disappear as long as I have you. _You_ are everything to me.”

She melted into his side. “As you are to me.”  She hesitated, “…I’m just worried about what happens next.”

He looked at her earnestly. “I’m not. We’ve talked about this. We’ve _planned_ for this; we expected to be here. You are ready. And as I said, so many years ago, ‘I’ll be by your side for as long as you’ll have me.’”  

“I’ll always want you by my side.” She tilted her head upward and kissed him.

She wasn’t sure how long she lay in his arms, thinking over how they had gotten to this point - their tumultuous youth, the war that had shaped and scarred them both. She thought about their happenstance meeting in a Muggle coffee shop, the fact he had swallowed his trepidation to ask to join her at her table, and her cautious response. She thought about discovering his views were not what they had been when he was a boy, his humility, just how many common interests they had, and how he hesitantly asked if he might see her again before he dashed off to a meeting. She thought about their first date, losing herself in those stormy eyes, and unexpectedly finding herself in the whirlwind that followed.

It was arbitrary; the two of them drawn together from opposite sides of life. Impossible, some had said. Improbable, she herself had thought. But here they were. Two pieces that fit together with no space in between. Together, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. Luna would say that it was was fate….well, that and Nargles. She smiled at that idea.

He gently kissed her forehead. “Lost in thought?”

She smiled. “Yes and no.”

“Well, my love, I believe it’s time.” His arms unclasped, and she sighed with the loss of contact. “Your public awaits.”

She sighed again as she let the obligations of the day begin filtering in. She rolled over and took in the resplendent purple robes hanging on the door of the wardrobe. There was a speech to give, meetings to attend, a cabinet to appoint, and of course, a ball later on. It would be a very long day.

 She began to sit up, but instead pivoted, leaning over to kiss her husband one more time before the events of the day swept her away.

“I love you, Draco,” she said simply.

He gave her a small smirk that, after all this time, still made her stomach flutter. “I know.”

 


End file.
